


Prior

by Calsier



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Peter decided that he needed to get his priority straight and decide what's more important in his life, being Spiderman or being him, Peter Parker. So his first course of action was to quit being Spiderman and a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for a while, to mend broken bridges. Please R&R. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short 1-2 drabble that I came up with after watch season one, just really finished yesterday and it was just mind boggling with how much in denial everybody, Harry and Peter was in, in regards of Norman. So I was just thinking what would happen if Peter quit being Spiderman and told Harry everything.

It's been almost two years since I've became Spiderman and let me tell you it wasn't easy. I wasn't the best superhero, but I wasn't bad, I originally took on this alias as a way to track down my uncle killer. When I finally did find him I was conflicted with either getting my revenge or taking the high road. I took the high road of course and from there I decided to become a superhero. I've done a pretty ok job as a superhero, but I could've done better, would've if I didn't decide to quit. That's right, quit.

It was kind of a uphill, downhill battle once I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, while I learned a lot, I was losing a lot in my personal life. Nobody tells you when you join the hero league and all, you're sacrificing a lot of time. And it was cool and all, it was just me and Aunt May and my two best friends Mary Jane and Harry Osborn. It wasn't until lies were starting to spread and the guilt was slowing catching up. Mainly it was my fault a lot of bad things were happening. While my team members were trying to convince me that it can't be help that I had people obsessing over me, somebody very near and dear to me got caught in the middle.

I was so busy being "Spiderman" instead of Peter Park, I wasn't really there for Harry leaving him alone with his estranged father who ended being the reason why Venom even came to be. Harry trying to impress his father ended up taking part of Venom in him and lost control, then his dad ended up turning into the Green Goblin due to being "betrayed" by Doctor Octopus. That's when lies and half truths started falling from the sky and lead to Harry being confused and conflicted and angry.

As you can see, it was just a domino effect and it started with me. After a few more months of playing hero, I decided to hang up my suit and leave the hero business for a little while. Of course nobody was happy and my teammates thinks I'm abandoning them, but I have to make things right with my family and friends first.

"Peter? Yo Peter, anybody home," Harry waved his hand in front of my face looking concerned.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." I laughed awkwardly, it was like freshman year again, all awkward and nerdy and really insecure.

"You know we really skirted around our issues, especially when we both stopped hanging out." Yeah, it has been about a month since I quit being Spiderman and I made contact with Harry first, I told him some stuff and he told me some stuff and we never really actually said anything. I guess we're both scared of what the other might say. I'm just scared that Harry will hate me. No he already does, he just doesn't know it.

I rubbed the back of my neck and tugged at my collared shirt. No amount of deep breathing is going to get me to calm my nerves. "Look I got into some things that kind of got me into some trouble," Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "And it might've gotten me involved with some non law-abiding people."

Harry gasped, "You're in a gang?" Well he's not wrong technically. "Define gang." Harry grabbed Me by my shirt outrage I would make a joke now of all times. "Seriously Peter, you're a smart person with your whole life ahead of you, is it because of those new kids that you've been hanging around with."

"Yes and no, look, I've haven't been completely honest with you these last couple of years," I sighed, heart half out of my chest. "I'm going to tell you something that you're not going to believe, definately make you hate me and lose all trust in me." Harry looked stumped. "Peter I would never…" I cut him off knowing that statement won't be true after I tell him my story. "Look all I ask of you when I tell you everything is to one: don't interrupt and two: stay open minded about everything. Ok?"

Harry nodded.

I let out of breath, "Ok...ok...it all start about two years back on the field trip to your father's science lab and…"

.


	2. Prior 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad that you guys like the story. I was going to leave it be, but I figured a few more chapters wouldn’t hurt. Forgive the spelling and grammar errors and drop a line or two, to tell me what you think.
> 
> Enjoy

By the time I wrapped up my story, Harry was a little more than overwhelmed. Well to be fair, it’s not everyday where you hear that your father kicked started everything off. The radioactive spiders, the death of a lab partner that ended up being saved by him, but held captive forced to do his bidding. Norman obsession with Spider-Man made him do things that was wrong and inhumane. The man wanted Spider-Man’s DNA to make an army of super clones like him. And Norman wanted to be like Spider-Man, like me. It was creepy and very sad especially now.

Harry paced for about ten minutes after I told him my story and well, he wasn’t taking it well. 

“I...you...dad...he,” coherent words escapes him and I’m left sitting on the ceiling. What can I say other than I needed proof. I always thought I could carry my being Spider-Man to my grave. I wanted to for this particular reason. 

“Harry I’m,” he whirled on me with a look that shut me up.

“Am I the only one who didn’t know,” Harry asked solemnly. I shook my head. “I wanted to keep everything a secret, I was the only one who had a lot to lose, I didn’t want you guys to get dragged into my problems. It didn’t work.”

We sat in stony silence, then Harry looked at me with an unrecognizable expression. 

“For all that it’s worth, I didn’t mean for anything to get taken this far, I’m sorry.” 

My best friend just looked at me and sighed. “Look Peter, you lied to me and you left me when I needed you the most and you tell me this story.” I bit back a sigh, ‘Great I spill everything and all he’s probably going to do is blame me. “Just get out, I don’t want to see you ever again.” My chest ache at the thought of losing a friend and I wanted to say something anything to make him understand, but I knew when to cut my loses.  
.  
.  
.  
I was in the kitchen with my Aunt May listening to ramble on about her latest adventure with her girlfriend’s. It made me happy that she was able to do the one thing I couldn’t, ‘Move on and keep going’. No I decided to don on tights and play superhero, such sham I am. 

“You seem upset these days Peter, I haven’t heard you talk about your friends or bring them over,” Aunt May gave him a look like she knew something that I didn’t, and I don’t like that.

“It’s nothing Aunt May, we just had a falling out,” I said offhandedly, if you call a “falling out” and other screaming match, harsh words and truths, and utter beatdowns before Fury jumped in, yeah a falling out it was. “I’m sure once we cool our heads we’ll be back to normal.”

Aunt May gave me a disbelieving look and scoff, “Uh-huh Peter, tell me what’s really going on.”

I sighed, telling somebody my secret again isn’t the most relieving thing ever, it’s stressful. “I told somebody some bad news yesterday. It involved coming clean about a lot of thing I haven’t been so truthful on and now it kind of left us in a bad place with each other.” I sighed, I’ve been doing that a lot lately.

“Is it because you’re Spider-Man?” I looked up to see Aunt May give me a knowing look. 

“Do I even want to know how you found out,” I bemoaned. Jeez keep this up and J James Jameson will find out who I am and I’ll never have a peaceful life.

“Well you don’t get blood off the floors as well as you think you do,” Aunt May said casually as she ate her steak like it was no big deal. Then again considering what she do on the day to day base it probably wasn’t. “Your teammates aren’t exactly the most discreet when it comes to sneaking around.”

I grimaced at the word teammates, I wouldn’t really consider them friends or teammates. They gave me such a hard time and they still did, Sam wouldn’t knock it off with the juvenile jokes, Ava always knick picked at at everything I did from school work to hero work, then Danny he was helpful at all, and Luke tend to fan the flames. Thick skin or not, one would eventually have enough of being single out. A little me time as being Peter Parker, just a regular eighteen year.

“I know being Spider-Man meant a lot to you, but I’m glad you decided to quit even if it’s for a little while.”

“Why do you say it like that,” I asked daunted.

Aunt May gave me that sympathetic look I always hated, “I always felt the only reason you don on the superhero act was because you were guilty about Ben’s death.” I jolted at that, at that time I just came into my “abilities” and I was parading around as a wannabe hero. I came across a would be robber and policeman. The policeman asked for my help, but I refused on the grounds that it wasn’t my job. Because of that, it costed my uncle his life, but I slowly came to terms that it wasn’t my fault and there’s no way I could’ve know that, that guy would’ve robbed my house later.

“In a way I did.” I conceded. With great power, comes great guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I just ended it like that. If you guys like it, the idea or concept. Just drop a line or two.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
